What Are You Waiting For?
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu itu menunggu di pemberhentian bus dengan payung merah yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu tidak akan pulang sebelum pukul tujuh malam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu 'Payung Merah?" - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A.9 :** **Merah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **What Are You Waiting For** **?** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Ehm…" Baekhyun berdeham. Latihan paduan suara membuat tenggorokannya kering. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan menenggak air putih untuk menyejukkan tenggorokannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi." gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam bus perjalanan pulang. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, lebih tepatnya langit. Langit gelap menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Seketika Baekhyun teringat pada ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan di TV sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hujan akan sering turun selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap kalau hujan tidak akan turun, setidaknya sampai ia tiba di rumah karena ia tidak membawa payung.

Bus berhenti, Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari kendaraan umum itu.

 _Tes_. Baru saja Baekhyun keluar dari bus, namun air hujan telah turun mengenai hidungnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun memasuki area pemberhentian bus. Hujan yang mulanya turun perlahan sekarang turun sangat deras. _Hah_ ia mendesah. Ia sangat ingin pulang, belum lagi ia tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Terpaksa ia berdiri. _Sial._

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di halte. Hanya ia yang mengenakan seragam. Oh! Tunggu dulu. Baekhyun melihat ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki—duduk di bangku pemberhentian bus itu—yang mengenakan baju sekolah berwarna biru tua. Tentu saja berbeda sekolah dengan Baekhyun, mengingat seragam Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat. Baekhyun bosan menunggu hujan, jadi jangan salahkan dia yang sekarang memutar badannya sedikit ke arah belakang untuk melihat lelaki itu lebih jelas. Lagipula, lelaki itu sepertinya sedang melamun. Baekhyun jadi bebas melancarkan aksi ' _scanning'_ nya.

Sekali lihat lelaki itu termasuk kategori tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan tatanan yang memperlihatkan dahinya dengan jelas. Matanya bulat—cukup besar untuk ukuran orang Korea—dengan _double-eyelid_ yang menghiasinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu sejenak agar tidak terlihat sedang memperhatikan (padahal ia memang sedang memperhatikan). Baekhyun melihat lelaki itu lagi. Hidungnya mancung. Mulutnya memiliki bibir atas yang lebih tipis dibandingkan bagian bawahnya. Mulut itu sedikit terbuka dengan bibir tampak _juicy_. _Hm…seperti minta untuk dikecup_ — _Hus Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan. Bodoh!_ Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengecek apakah lelaki itu mengetahui Baekhyun memperhatikannya atau tidak. Dan sepertinya tidak, lelaki itu masih melamun. Baekhyun memperhatikan mata bulat itu sekali lagi. Memang benar ia melamun, tapi ada kesedihan yang kental disana.

 _Gawat!_ Tiba-tiba lelaki itu melihatnya, secepat kilat Baekhyun membalikan badannya ke depan. Baekhyun merngepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Baekhyun melihat lagi (sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobi baru Baekhyun) lelaki itu dengan perasaan takut bercampur malu. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna merah dari tasnya. _Yes! Aku bisa duduk_. Baekhyun pikir lelaki itu akan segera pergi karena ia memiliki payung. Baekhyun salah, lelaki itu masih duduk manis di tempatnya. Ada perasaan senang—yang Baekhyun pun tidak tahu mengapa—mengetahui lelaki itu tidak jadi pergi. Payung merah itu hanya dipanjangkan dan dibuka perekatnya saja. Kening Baekhyun berkerut. _Untuk apa dikeluarkan jika tidak dipakai?_ Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian hujan berhenti. _Akhirnyaaaa!_ Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Orang-orang pun sudah pergi satu demi satu. Tinggal dirinya dengan 'Payung Merah'. Si 'Payung Merah' itu sepertinya tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari pemberhentian bus. _Aneh._ Baekhyun melihat arlojinya. Pukul enam lewat tujuhbelas menit. _Mungkin dia menunggu seseorang._ Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Ia pun pergi berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran yang masih penuh akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab mengenai 'Payung Merah'.

.

.

.

Sore itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area taman. Hari itu merupakan akhir pekan, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana karena jaraknya bisa dijangkau dengan cepat karena memang dekat dengan rumah Baekhyun.

Matahari sudah tidak bersinar terlalu terik seperti siang hari, jadi Baekhyun tidak merasa kepanasan untuk berada di sana. Angin berhembus membuat dedaunan pohon di taman itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan kesejukan yang membuat rasa penat menghilang.

Datang ke taman untuk mengusir rasa bosan rupanya cukup efektif. Baekhyun sudah merasa lebih senang sekarang dibandingkan saat di rumah tadi.

Baekhyun mendekati salah satu bangku taman untuk duduk. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun mendapati 'Payung Merah' berada di sana, Ia duduk sambil memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain aneka permainan di taman itu. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebelum duduk di bangku itu.

Baekhyun melirik lelaki yang masih menikmati kegiatannya. 'Payung Merah' semakin tampan ketika tidak memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari bangku taman dan akan pergi dari sana. Seketika Baekhyun merasa taman tidak menyenangkan lagi. _O! Itu kan payung milik 'Payung Merah'!_ Lucu ketika Baekhyun menyebutkannya seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mengetahui namanya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil payung yang terdapat di bangku taman itu dan bergerak menghampiri 'Payung Merah' yang masih ada di area taman.

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun agar lelaki tinggi itu mendengar. Sayangnya Baekhyun gagal menghentikan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi. "Payung Merah!" Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya payung merah. Lihat hal itu terbukti berhasil, lelaki itu membalikkan badannya. Tapi, entah mengapa setelah berhasil Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lelaki 'Payung Merah' menghampiri Baekhyun dengan mata yang terus menatapnya. Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya karena gugup yang dirasa.

Baekhyun melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna merah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat si pemakai sepatu itu.

Baekhyun terkagum ternyata si 'Payung Merah' itu sangat tinggi. Ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat berada di jarak sedekat itu dengannya. Tapi, ada yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. Lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya seakan- _dia senang melihatku_.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan pikirannya. Ia segera menyodorkan payung merah sambil melihat ke arah lain selain lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengambil payung merah tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan seperti ada sengatan listrik singkat ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap lelaki itu sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang seketika membuat lutut Baekhyun lemas.

"S-sama-sama." Baekhyun yang biasanya jarang sekali gugup dalam berbicara sekarang justru gugup, bahkan bingung untuk berbicara apa. _Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun?_

.

.

.

Selang empat hari setelah 'Payung Merah' tersenyum kepada Baekhyun di taman, mereka bertemu lagi. Hari Kamis. Masih dengan hujan deras dan Baekhyun yang tidak membawa payung. Kali ini ia lupa membawanya. Tapi, tak apa! Ia bisa duduk di bangku panjang halte, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan lelah berdiri karena menunggu hujan.

Tebak Baekhyun duduk dimana? Di sebelah 'Payung Merah'! Payung yang Baekhyun temukan di bangku taman sekarang berada di pangkuan lelaki itu. _Lagi-lagi membawa payung. Apa kau benar-benar menunggu seseorang?_

Baekhyun ragu untuk menyapanya atau tidak. Akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan untuk tidak menyapanya—takut diabaikan dan...pipinya merona—dan menyumpal kedua kupingnya dengan _earphone_. Lagu demi lagu telah terputar, namun hujan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Baekhyun lelah karena latihan paduan suara hari itu. _Puppy eyes_ nya terasa berat. Tangan lentik Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar akibat menguap. Lagu _Sing for You_ mengalun lembut dengan suara gitar yang membuat Baekhyun semakin mengantuk.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun karena terkena serangan musuh dalam mimpinya dimana dirinya memiliki kekuatan cahaya dengan sebelas orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan super pula seperti dirinya. Ada si 'Payung Merah' di dalam mimpinya! Ia memiliki kekuatan api. Kening Baekhyun berkerut. _Hmm… mimpi yang aneh._

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya yang bersandar pada pundak seseorang itu. Mata Baekhyun membulat. Kaget. Bersandar? BERSANDAR?!

Baekhyun segera duduk tegak. Tadi ia bersandar ke arah kiri dan yang duduk di samping kirinya tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu…si 'Payung Merah'!

"Ma-maaf," Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "A-aku—" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti karena ia melihat Payung Merah sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Baekhyun terheran dengan efek senyuman 'Payung Merah'. Sekarang Baekhyun merasa seperti ratusan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan tak karuan di perutnya dan sensasi-sensasi lain yang membuat Baekhyun ingin selalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun sadar kalau lelaki itu sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Be-betul tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun gelagapan seperti orang gagap karena masih belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Iya, kau terlihat sangat lelah." Baekhyun tidak menyangka ternyata lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu begitu baik dan ramah.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepada si Payung Merah (sebenarnya sedikit aneh untuk menyebut lelaki itu dengan 'Payung Merah' terus menerus). Ah! Baekhyun belum berkenalan dengan 'Payung Merah'.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

'Payung Merah' menjabat tangan Baekhyun—yang membuat kupu-kupu itu kembali berterbangan di perut Baekhyun—dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Park Chanyeol."

 _Jadi itu namanya. Chanyeol. Hmm aku suka. Eh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun._ Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. suatu kebiasaan jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang _bodoh_.

"Tidak sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Itu." Chanyeol ('Payung Merah' telah berganti!) menunjuk tangan kanan Baekhyun yang masih menggantung di udara dekat dengan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang sadar langsung menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa kaku.

Baekhyun melihat arlojinya. Pukul tujuh lewat lima. _Wow! Aku tertidur sejam!_ Baekhyun ingin pulang tapi hujan masih keras kepala. Deras. Beberapa langkah Baekhyun keluar dari pemberhentian bus, basah kuyup didapatnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri. Ia membuka payungnya dan akan beranjak dari pemberhentian bus itu.

"Tunggu!" langkah Chanyeol terhenti. "Kau pergi saat hujan deras seperti ini?" Itu aneh mengingat Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak beranjak sedikitpun saat hujan sudah reda dan kenyataan ia seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Aku kan mempunya ini." Chanyeol menggerakan payung merahnya itu. "Mau pergi bersamaku?" dengan entengnya Chanyeol mengatakan dua kata itu.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya ia menerima ajakan Chanyeol, lagipula ia sangat ingin pulang saat itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol. _Uwa… dia benar-benar tinggi_. Dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu kepala Baekhyun hanya mencapai dagu Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi menembus hujan.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berjalan selama empat menit. Selama perjalanan itu mereka bercakap-cakap. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan, seperti kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol duduk di bangku terakhir SMA sama sepertinya. Aneh jika mengingat mereka yang baru saja berkenalan, sudah akrab seperti sudah lama berteman.

"Oia! Dimana rumahmu?!" Jika dipikir-pikir Baekhyun bodoh karena tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu dimana rumah Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika rumahnya lebih jauh dari Chanyeol? Ya walaupun Baekhyun yakin tidak akan terlalu jauh dari rumahnya tapi tetap saja. Dia tidak ingin hujan-hujanan dan rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan mengantar sampai rumahnya.

"Kira-kira sekitar enam menit lagi dari sini." _Fiuh. Untung saja._ Ternyata rumah Baekhyun lebih dekat daripada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kok, cuma rumahku tinggal tiga menit lagi dari sini. Jadi lebih dekat rumahku." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Hujan turun lebih deras, membuat air hujan sedikit-sedikit mengenai tubuh bagian samping kiri Baekhyun dan kanan Chanyeol.

 _Aku tidak ingin kebasahan!_ Memang hanya sedikit tapi jika kelamaan terkena bajunya akan basah. Nafas Baekhyun terkecat ketika dirasa ada tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya. Payung merah Chanyeol sudah beralih dari tangan kiri menuju tangan kanannya dan sekarang tangan kiri yang kekar itu melingkar sempurna di pundak sempit Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-aku-malu.

"Kalau kita lebih berdekatan, hujan tidak akan mengenai kita." Dengan begitu Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun _blushing_ bukan main. Jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah tiga menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun. _Akhirnya tiga menit terpanjang dalam hidupku selesai!_ Baekhyun senang akhirnya ia bisa sampai di rumahnya tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia menikmati 'tiga menit terpanjang'nya. Entah mengapa tangan Chanyeol terasa tepat di pundak Baekhyun.

"Ini rumahku." Chanyeol melihat rumah itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya melihat Baekhyun kembali.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, senang membantu."

"Sebelum aku masuk, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Boleh?"

"Boleh."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu apakah harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu mengingat mereka baru saling mengenal. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, akhirnya Baekhyun menanyakannya. "Maaf sebelumnya, telah mencampuri urusanmu. Aku tidak memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu tunggu? Kenapa kamu selalu duduk lama di pemberhentian bus?"

Seketika raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedih. Sebenarnya dari tadi, walau Chanyeol tersenyum tetapi mata Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura kesedihan. Hal itulah yang menambah rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menunggu seseorang. Aku menunggu sesuatu." Kening Baekhyun berkerut tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol masih terdiam tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. "Oh oke! Sekali lagi terima kasih aku jadi bisa pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum ingin mengembalikan suasana yang entah mengapa mendadak sedih.

"Sama-sama." Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari dari gerbang menuju rumahnya karena masih hujan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang berada di luar pagar rumahnya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. _Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu sampai membuat sedih seperti itu, Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat 'Payung merah'nya–nya?! _Sejak kapan dia milikmu Byun Baekhyun?_ Lagipula sekarang Baekhyun sudah tahu namanya. _Chanyeol_. Mengingat namanya saja sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

Sekarang ia berani untuk mengatakan perasaan aneh itu sebagai rasa suka. Awalnya ia tidak ingin mengakui kalau ia menyukai Chanyeol karena demi apapun mereka belum saling mengenal. Baekhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru, tapi mengingat jantungnya yang sering berdetak tidak karuan setiap melihat Chanyeol, _blushing_ , dan belum lagi sekarang Baekhyun rindu pada lelaki tinggi itu. Sudah seminggu Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang duduk seperti biasa di bangku pemberhentian bus. Aura kesedihan di wajahnya masih terasa. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Rasanya ingin ia mengganti kesedihan itu menjadi kesenangan.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Hari itu tidak hujan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena ia telah membawa payung tapi tidak berguna sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sendirian, Chanyeol menatap payung merah yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan penuh rindu dan sesal.

"Hai, Chanyeol!" lamunan Chanyeol pecah karena sapaan Baekhyun.

"Hai!" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. _Ah… akhirnya aku melihat senyum itu._

"Kamu duduk di sini lagi?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan Baekhyun lebih tepat disebut pernyataan. Baekhyun pun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh payung merahnya ke dalam tas. "Hmm begitulah."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun baru menyadari suatu hal. "Jangan bilang kamu setiap hari menunggu di sini?!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Kamu benar," ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku berada di sini setiap hari." Ia memberikan senyum kecutnya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Kamu masih belum mau cerita alasannya?" Chanyeol hanya terdiam tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa belum saatnya Baekhyun untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol selalu bersedih seperti itu. Sudah Baekhyun putuskan.

"Boleh aku menemani kamu menunggu?" Ya Baekhhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol sendirian dan ingin membuatnya tidak sedih lagi, lagipula ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. _Sambil menyelam minum air._

Chanyeol terdiam. "Aku tidak akan menyusahkan. Janji!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Boleh saja. Justru aku takut merepotkan karena aku tidak akan pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam."

 _Lama sekali._ Bekhyun takut akan dimarahi orang tuanya jika pulang malam setiap hari, tapi tak apa! Ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipila, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di rumah."

Dengan begitu dimulailah hari-hari Baekhyun dengan menemani Chanyeol setiap pulang sekolah hingga malam.

.

.

.

Sudah semingggu Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol. Diawali dengan turun dari bus, menyapa Chanyeol, menemaninya sampai jam tujuh malam, dan pulang bersama.

Selama satu minggu itu juga hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mereka sering bercanda gurau dan ternyata Chanyeol itu humoris. Mereka sering tertawa dengan lelucon-lelucon yang mereka lontarkan. Tak jarang perut Baekhyun sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Baekhyun jadi mengetahui hobi chanyeol.

.

. _  
"Kalau begitu bernyanyilah! Aku mau dengar."_ _Baekhyun baru saja menjelaskan alasannya pulang lebih lama pada hari Kamis—paduan suara dan jadwal latihan—dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol ingin mengetahui bagaimana suara Baekhyun._

" _Tidak. Masa aku bernyanyi disini. Malu. Lagian tidak ada musiknya."_

" _Yaudah nanti aku iringi dengan gitar dan kamu nyanyi, ok?"_

 _Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hmm, bagaimana nanti saja. Kamu bisa gitar?"_

" _Belum bisa dibilang mahir tapi itu hobiku."_

.

.

Chanyeol juga terkadang mampu membuat Baekhyun gila. Seperti yang satu ini.

.

.

"… _Lalu aku bilang kalau mereka berdua harus sadar akan perbuatan masing-masing dan mau menerima permintaan maaf." Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baru selesai diceritakannya. Temannya meminta saran padanya perihal masalah dengan sahabatnya._

 _Ia lihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatapanya—dan datanglah detakan jantung yang tak normal itu_ — _dalam diam._

" _A-ada apa?" cicit Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyumannya yang menawan. This is unhealthy!_

Atau ini.

.

.

 _Chanyeol mengambil es krim milik Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun mem_ pout _kan bibirnya. Sebal._

 _Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan belikan yang baru. Tak perlu marah._ "

" _A-aku tidak marah!" Baekhyun semakin kesal. Pipinya pun menjadi merah karena kesal dan…tersipu tentunya._

Satu lagi! Yang satu ini baru dilakukan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya! Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak ingin terlampau percaya diri terlebih dulu. Ia nikmati saja saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol itu dan yang paling Baekhyun senangi adalah perubahan pada Chanyeol. Perlahan raut sedih di wajah Chanyeol itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan rona bahagia.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak selalu menunggu di pemberhentian bus, terakadang mereka menunggu di _minimarket_ dengan duduk di bangku yang ada di dalamnya. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun sedang menenggak minumannya—hari itu Baekhyun latihan paduan suara—sambil melihat orang-orang yang beralalu lalang dari balik jendela _minmarket._

"Ah...akhirnya tenggorokkanku kembali normal." Baekhyun menaruh botol minumya di atas meja.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak menoleh kepadanya dan masih terus memandang lurus jalanan.

 _Selalu seperti ini_. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah ceria tapi tetap saja ia masih sering melamun. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Chanyeol tunggu dan mengapa ia baru mau pulang setelah pukul tujuh.

"Chanyeol." Kali ini Baekhyun memanggilnya diringi dengan tepukan pelan di lengan Chanyeol.

"I-iya Baekhyun?"

"Kau melamun lagi." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Baekhyun mengehala nafas sebelum berkata. "Sekarang kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersdiam beberap saat. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk sebuah garis. Ia melihat arlojinya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan _minimarket_.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan Park Chanyeol." Sebenarnya yang Baekhyun lakukan saat itu tidaklah benar. Ia tidak ada hak untuk menuntut penjelasan Chanyeol, tapi ia meminta sekali lagi dan jika Chanyeol tidak akan menjelaskannya Baekhyun tidak akan memakasnya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan nafas berat. "Tapi aku mengatakan ini karena aku percaya padamu dan sebenarnya aku juga butuh saran dari seseorang dan kurasa kau orang yang tepat."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeolpun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggu disana itu karena aku tidak ingin pulang sebelum jam tujuh. Kalau aku pulang jam tujuh, aku jadi tau kalau dia tidak ada di rumah." Sekarang raut sedih kembali menempel pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia bekerja _shift_ malam di tempat kerjanya dan mungkin…" Chanyeol mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara lagi karena sekarang sudah sulit untuk bernafas. "…karena itu juga dia jadi sakit-sakitan sebelum meninggal."

Air mata Chanyeol meluncur bebas dari matanya. Seketika Baekhyun menyesal untuk memintanya untuk bercerita. Ia ingin menenangkan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti itu.

Digerakanlah tangan Baekhyun untuk memeluk Chanyeol. "Ibuku meninggal Baekhyun," Sekarang Baekhyun tahu bahwa 'Dia' ternyata Ibunya Chanyeol. Kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun ikut bersedih. "Ibuku meninggal disaat aku belum meminta maaf padanya, karena mengira Ibuku berselingkuh dengan orang lain!" Kepala Chanyeol sekarang sudah terbenam di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. "Padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Ayahku Baekhyun! Agar aku tidak mengetahui penyakit Ibu!"

Tangan kiri Baekhyun berada di punggung Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Ibuku Baekhyun. Kau tahu payung merah yang selalu ku bawa? Itu barang terakhir yang Ibu berikan padaku. Awalnya aku tidak ingin memakainya, bahkan melihat juga tidak. Tapi, sekarang selalu membawanya kemana pun. Aku...merindukannya." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka.

Tangisan Chanyeol sudah berhenti. Kedua tangan Baekhyun berada di kedua pundak Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sebelum berkata. "Mulai sekarang kau jangan bersedih lagi. Kau juga pasti tau kalau itu tidak ada gunanya."

Chanyeol terus mendengarkan Baekhyun dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang, yaitu jangan membenci Ayahmu dan merelakan Ibumu."

Baekhyun melihat lurus mata Chanyeol. Jika tidak dalam keadaaan seperti ini mungkin wajah Baekhyun sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Soal Ayahmu yang berbohong, itu pasti sudah direncanakan oleh Ibumu. Coba saja kau tanyakan terlebih dahulu pada Ayahmu dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Jika itu memang benar maka Ibumu pasti memaafkanmu atau bahkan ia tidak menganggap semua perlakuanmu itu sebagai kesalahan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menjelaskan semua yang ia bisa sarankan. Ia tersenyum manis terhadap Chanyeol. "Kau mengerti?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat pasalnya bukan jawaan yang ia dapatkan melainkan…

.

.

Chanyeol merasa kehilangan saat Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia dengarkan perkataan-perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang benar. Tidak ada gunanya ia terus bersedih seperti itu. Toh Ibunya tidak akan hidup kembali.

Baekhyun benar lagi. Memang seharusnya ia berbicara kepada Ayahnya perihal kebohongan itu, karena semenjak Ibunya meninggal Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara padanya.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya. _Aku tak salah pilih._

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya tergerak.

"Kau mengerti?" Entah dorongan darimana Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, mempertipis jarak mereka. Perlahan ia pertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Seketika seluruh tubuh Chanyeol seperti terserang sengatan listrik. Dapat dirasakan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun terkejut. Namun, lama-kelamaan setelah Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya pelan di atas bibir Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu rileks.

Beberap detik kemudian, Chanyeol tersadar dan segera melepasakan pagutan mereka.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang du—tidak! Tidak! Tiga kali lipat!

Dirasa oleh Baekhyun bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak lembut dan entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lebih santai tidak tegak seperti tadi.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menutup matanya, bibir Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf Baekhyun! A-aku tidak bermaksud. Ta-tadi itu—" Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti karena sekarang Baekhyunlah yang mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak menyukainya dan sejujurnya ia ingin merasakan bibir manis Chanyeol lagi.

Pada awalnya Chanyeol kaget, namun kemudian ia menutup matanya dan mencium Baekhyun kembali. Tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat. Kedua bibir itu bergerak lembut dengan ritme pelan. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan Baekhyun melakukan sebaliknya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terlepas.

Nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Baekhyun sadar akan perbuatannya dan segera pergi—berlari—menuju rumahnya tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun masih terpikir oleh ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Ah… memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah merona. Walaupun begitu ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol, untuk memperjelas semuanya. Tapi malang nasib Baekhyun, ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol hari itu.

 _Mungkin ia sedang ada urusan_. Baekhyun berpikir positif. Tapi, esok harinya Chanyeol tidak ada di pemberhentian bus. Begitu pula hari esoknya.

"Kemana dia?" Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Ia mulai berpikir negatif _Bagaimana jika waktu itu dia memang tidak ada niatan untuk menciumku karena suka padaku? Bagaimana jika ia membenciku karena aku menciumnya?! Bagaiamana iniiii?i?!_

Harusnya semuanya bisa menjadi mudah jika Baekhyun memiliki nomor _handphone_ Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk itu. ia tidak terpikir untuk meminta nomor _handphone_ nya. Dan andai saja Baekhyun tahu dimana rumah Chanyeol pasti ia sudah pergi kesana untuk menemui Chaneyol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu di pemberhentian bus tepat di tempat Chanyeol biasa menunggu. Ia berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu Chanyeol disana.

Lucu bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun seperti menggantikan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai khawatir jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol. Ia frustasi karena tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman melihat sekeliling. Lima hari. Lima hari Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol atau mendengar kabarnya. Ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun juga ingin mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memegang bibirnya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya jiaka mengingat kejadian itu. Baekhyun jadi terpikir apakah Chanyeol merasakan yang sama sepertinya. Ia tidak ingin 'Payung Merah' menjadi canggung terhadapnya setelah kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi merindukan payung—yang berharga bagi Chanyeol—merah yang sudah lama tidak lihat itu, walaupun Baekhyun lebih merindukan pemilik payung itu sendiri.

"Kau kemana Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah lemas menuju rumahnya. Sudah seminggu sejak menghilangnya Chanyeol. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menyerah. _Tidak boleh Byun Baekhyun!_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Masih dengan seragamnya, Baekhyun berencana untuk mencari rumah Chanyeol. Pasti akan sulit karena rumah di lingkungan Baekhyun tinggal tidaklah sedikit. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa terus diam menunggu.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun menatap rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melancarkan aksinya untuk mencari rumah Chanyeol. _Mian eomma. Aku mencari rumah Chanyeol dulu._

Baru saja Baekhyun akan melangkah, tapi terdengar langkah orang berlari khas orang yang terburu-buru. Ia mencoba melihat orang yang berlari itu. Tapi, tidak terlihat jelas karena sedikit sulit melihat orang dari kejauhan dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

Setelah mendekat, barulah Baekhyun mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit bertriak. Ia tidak bisa menutupi kesenangannya.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal. "Baek…hyun…"

Baekhyun terdiam menunggu Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Setelah normal baru Baekhyun bertanya. "Kamu kemana saja?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak seblum akhirnya berbicara lagi "Tidak. tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mana _handphone_ mu?"

Chanyeol bingung namun ia menurut saja. Ia memberikan _handphone_ nya pada Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia mengetik nomor _handphone_ nya dan menekan lambang hijau pada _handphone_ itu. Tak lama kemudian lagu _XOXO_ terdengar—nada dering Baekhyun.

"Itu nomorku. Simpan." Baekhyun memberikan _handphone_ Chanyeol kembali.

"Seminggu ini kamu kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab.

"Aku mengunjungi makam Ibuku yang berada di Jepang. Ia dimakamkan disana. Di tempat kelahirannya." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin berterima kasih Baekhyun, karenamu aku jadi bisa terbebas dari kesedihanku. Kau benar soal Ibuku yang merencanakan semua karena aku telah berbicara dengan Ayahku."

Baekhyun senang mengetahui kalau Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya, ditambah lagi aura kesedihan Chanyeol sudah hilang.

"Oia. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin nomor _handphone_ ku?"

Seketika Baekhyun mengingat penantiannya terhadap Chanyeol. "Karena aku membutuhkan itu. Kau tahu saat kau pergi selama seminggu itu aku telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau diculiklah, sakitlah, dan sebagainya. Aku stress karena tidak bisa menghubungimu dan aku hampir akan mencari rumahmu karena aku terlalu khawatir."

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat semua kekhawatirannya terhadap Chanyeol. Khawatir, sedih, senang, marah dan lega bercampur menjadi satu membuat air mata Baekhyun mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol panik melihatnya ingin menangis seperti itu, namun ia tersenyum. Sangat lembut sehingga mampu membuat amarah Baekhyun mereda dan air matanya sudah tidak medesak ingin keluar lagi.

"Me-mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berdeham sebelum berbicara. "Baekhyun ada sesuatu yang belum aku katakan padamu." 

Baekhyun terdiam menanti jawaban Chanyeol. Dirasakannya detak jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang. Pasalnya saat ini Chanyeol seperti akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. _Tidak mungkin Baekhyun. Itu hanya khayalanmu saja._

"Aku memang menunggu jam tujuh sebelum aku pulang, tapi ada hal lain yang tanpa aku sadari aku tunggu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku keluar dari sarang kesedihan. Sesuatu yang bisa memberiku motivasi untuk tidak terus terjebak di masa lalu dan aku...menemukannya."

Chanyeol mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau yang aku cari Baekhyun."

"Dan ada satu lagi yang harus kau tahu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa tanya dan ekspetasi. Sekarang ia tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa ia berharap banyak. Bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku menyukaimu." Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Seketika ia lupa caranya bernafas normal.

"Entah itu cinta pandangan pertama atau apapun. Yang jelas aku selalu ingin didekatmu dan melihatmu. Dan semakin aku mengenalmu, aku semakin senang berada di dekatmu. Untuk itu…"

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. Terpancar kesungguhan dan tidak ada kebohongan disana.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum, meskipun ya senyum itu tetap muncul karena Baekhyun terlalu senang.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebelum melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan tersipunya.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol duduk di bangku pemberhentian bus. Ia menggenggam erat payung merah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Chanyeol selalu merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap mendiang Ibunya. Semenjak Ibunya meninggal, lebih tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, hari-harinya dipenuhi kelabu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini._

 _Chanyeol melihatnya turun dari bus dengan terburu-buru. Entah mengapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari lelaki bertubuh kecil itu. Lelaki itu terus mempercepat langkahnya sebelum—_ bruk. _Lelaki itu terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seorang anak perempuan. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu telah bangkit, membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu lelaki itu._

 _Lelaki itu mengahampiri anak perempuan yang sekarang sudah menangis. Dapat Chanyeol lihat lelaki itu memukul kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa disadari sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat melihat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuan itu. Chanyeol seperti melihat pelangi disana. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit belum lagi bibir tipisnya yang melengkung dengan indah._

 _Sejak saat itu Chanyeol tidak berhenti berharap untuk bertemu dengan lelaki mungil yang telah mampu membuat kelabu Chanyeol berwarna._

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
